The Journey of the Gross Twins
by pikachufanno9
Summary: The Pokemon journey of two ten-year-old twins who live up to their name.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story idea after talking about #2 numerous times with a friend. If you're grossed out by this stuff, do not read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

The Gross twins are Zach and Katie, two ten-year-olds about to start their Pokemon journey.

Before we get into that, let's take a look at them and their family history.

They are not called Gross for no reason. Zach and Katie come from a long line of Pokemon trainers. Each trainer, whenever they took a #2 in a public restroom, never flushed it, and always took pictures of it. Zach and Katie were no exceptions.

Also, when camping, instead of burning wood, they burned their own #2. Zach and Katie again are no exceptions.

The family built a reputation across the Pokemon world. Whenever someone ran into an unflushed #2 in a public restroom, they usually said "must have been that Gross kid".

From the time Zach and Katie were born, they strangely knew how to speak perfect English, just like Stewie Griffin on Family Guy. Everyone understood what they had to say.

When it came time to toilet train them, they were trained at the same time. From then on out, they always wanted to go #2 together.

With that, the family went on "Pimp My House" and got a new house with a bathroom that was partially styled after a public one, with two stalls.

In the Pokemon world, all public restrooms with stalls are unisex ones, since the urinal was never introduced there. The twins took advantage of this, and even made a game of going #2 together, dubbing it "Battledumps".

So, there, that's the prologue.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**This looks to be an exciting story now. Doesn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are. The first actual chapter of "Journey of the Gross Twins". If you're disgusted by this stuff, don't read. On with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

It was a bright morning in June in Pallet Town. The sun was up, the Pokemon were at play. It was also the birthday of two special kids.

The alarm clock next to the male kid's bed went off and woke him and his twin sister up. "Hey Katie, today's our 10th birthday. You know what that means?" The boy said. "We get to start our Pokemon journey, Zach!" Katie said.

"But first thing's first sister – race you to the bathroom!" The twins ran out of their room and into the bathroom. Each one entered one of the stalls to take their morning dump. It has been a ritual for them for years.

This kind of bathroom was unique in Pallet Town. In fact, this was no ordinary house. When the twins were just starting to learn to use the toilet, their parents went on "Pimp My House" to get this one built.

"So Katie, what do you want to choose for your starter Pokemon?" Zach said. "I want a Pikachu" said Katie. "You know what, so do I" said Zach.

After they got all they could get out of their body, the twins took pictures of their "masterpieces" using the digital cameras they got for their 4th birthday. Both of the twins simultaneously said "wait until you see this!" This was another ritual for them, whenever they took a dump, they took a picture to remember it by.

Both got done in the bathroom, washed their hands, and went on to the computer to upload their pictures. They weren't named Gross for nothing.

"You take really good dumps Katie", said Zach, and Katie said the same of his. Both got dressed for meeting Professor Oak, Zach putting on plaid boxers, blue shorts, sandals and an orange shirt. Katie put on a pink dress, a yellow shirt, and a green fedora. Both got dressed in their walk-in closets.

As soon as they got down, they were greeted by their parents. "Happy birthday kids!" the father said. "We made you a very special breakfast for a very special day", the mother said. They went into the kitchen, and before them were chocolate chip pancakes, maple syrup, and egg/cheese omelets.

"Thanks you guys" said Katie. "Let's dig in!" said Zach. Within minutes, their food was devoured. As soon as they finished, they bid farewell to their parents and headed to Oak's lab.

Down at Oak's lab, Professor Oak was watering flowers. "Oh hey Zach and Katie, I understand it's your 10th birthday today? Come on in and I'll give you your Pokemon." The three went inside, and Oak began to speak. "Usually, new trainers from here start with a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle."

"Uh, reptilian Pokemon just won't cut it for us", Zach said. "Yeah, we prefer Pikachu" Katie said. "Well, that's what I was going to talk to you about. I have something very special for you two outstanding kids. Follow me into the lab and I'll show you" Oak said.

Before their eyes, appeared two Pikachu in a cage, one male and one female. "I raised these just for you two. It's been a tradition in your family to start with a Pikachu. Zach you get the male and Katie you get the female" Oak said.

"You sure know how to please a kid" Katie said. "Thanks Oak. We decided we're gonna, in honor of our hero Ash Ketchum, not keep our Pikachu in PokeBalls" Zach said. "Yeah, Ash is famous around here. He's the current Pokemon champion. He's married to the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty as well" Oak said.

"Now I got some more stuff for you on this table. It's some Pokeballs and 2 Pokedexs. 1 for each of you" Oak said. "Oh I got smartphones for you two as well."

So now that they got everything they need, the twins set off onto Route 1, where they would come face-to-face with wild Pokemon for the first time. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Well that's it for chapter one. I plan on doing a chapter once a week. So stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On to chapter 2 of the story. If you are grossed out by this kind of stuff, do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

"Here we are, route 1" Zach said. "There is supposed to be bird Pokemon on this route." He walked into the grass, and out of nowhere, a Pidgey attacked. "Alright here is my chance" Zach said.

He sent out his Pikachu, who looked very determined to take down the Pidgey. Zach commanded him to use Quick Attack, which did a lot of damage, but not enough to knock out the Pidgey.

On the first move, he was able to weaken the Pidgey enough to capture it. So he threw a PokeBall at it, and succeeded in capturing it. Beginner's luck I should say.

"Good job Zach" Katie said. "Now it's my turn to capture a Pokemon." Katie walked into the grass with her Pikachu, and then another type of bird Pokemon, a Spearow, showed up. Katie did the same thing her brother did, and was able to capture the Spearow.

"Now that each of us has two Pokemon, we should level them up for the first Gym which is in Pewter City" Zach said. Katie agreed, so for a couple hours, they stayed on Route 1 leveling up their Pikachu and their bird Pokemon.

They headed to Viridian City next. Although there was a Gym there, it was a tough one and so they were not ready to battle the leader there. Instead, they went to the PokeMart to get some supplies for their Pokemon, including some more PokeBalls.

After that, they went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. They stayed at the Pokemon Center to get some food to eat as well. They were hungry after a long day of training their Pokemon.

Both ordered a different pasta dish. Before they started eating, they each took a laxative to help with their later dump. As soon as they finished eating, they needed to go the bathroom. Both headed to the bathroom (which was unisex like all public restrooms in the Pokemon world with many stalls), and both went in adjacent stalls for their #2.

"Now that we have smartphones, we can show each other our #2 more easily" said Zach. "Yeah, these smartphones are great" said Katie. This was one bond that could never be broken no matter what. As soon as they finished their dump, each took a picture of it before using TP, then after using it, they did not flush. Such was the tradition in the family.

The siblings then show each other their business before they left the bathroom. "Impressive, twin sister" Zach said. "Same to you twin brother" Katie said.

Both went to a room in the Pokemon Center to sleep for the night. The next day, they would head to the Viridian Forest to train their Pokemon and maybe catch a Bug-Type.

In Viridian Forest, there were a lot of Bug-Types. Misty was known to dislike them intensely. Zach captured a Weedle, and Katie a Caterpie. Both then trained all their Pokemon more in the forest so as to be ready for Brock, the first Gym Leader.

By the time they finished training, their Bug-types had fully evolved, so Zach now had a Beedrill, and Katie a Butterfree.

Now in Pewter City, they healed their Pokemon once again, and headed to the Gym.

Greeting them was the leader, Brock. "Welcome to the Pewter City Gym" he said. "You both here to challenge me?" "Yes we are" Zach said. "I can only battle one of you at a time of course" Brock said. "We understand" Katie said, "you go first bro".

"Alright Brock, let's battle" Zach said. Brock sent out his Geodude, and Zach sent out his Beedrill. Geodude started out with Rock Throw, which did a lot of damage to Beedrill, but it still hung in there. Beedrill used Twin Needle, and by chance Geodude got poisoned.

Zach used this opportunity to spray a Potion on Beedrill, and by the time it was Brock's turn again, Geodude was unable to battle. Zach brought out his Pidgeotto (which evolved from Pidgey while it was training in the Viridian Forest), and Brock sent out Onix.

Pidgeotto used Gust, and it was a critical hit. Onix tried to use Slam, but it missed. After another Gust, Onix was done. Brock then sent out Crobat, which would prove too much for Pidgeotto. Zach then sent out his Pikachu, who used Thundershock to make quick work of the Crobat.

Zach got his Boulder Badge, and Brock went over to the Pokemon Center real quick to heal his Pokemon. Now it was Katie's turn to battle him.

Katie's bird Pokemon had evolved while training in Viridian Forest as well, it was now a Fearow. Fearow would make quick work of all of Brock's Pokemon, and she too earned a Boulder Badge.

"Well, that was pretty easy" Katie said. "Yeah, Misty should be easy too. She trains Water Pokemon. Our Pikachu are ready for her" Zach said.

With that, they healed their Pokemon at the Center, then they headed on to route 3, on their way to Cerulean City.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**One Gym Leader down, 7 to go. This should be exciting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here we are, chapter 3. For the first time in this story, our heroes will be camping on a route. You know what that means right? If you are grossed out by this kind of stuff, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

"Well here is route 3" Zach said. "Then we have Mount Moon and Route 4 before we get to Cerulean City."

For several hours Zach and Katie trained their Pikachu to prepare for Misty. She was a Water-type trainer, so Pikachu would be the most logical choice for battling her.

"There's a Pokemon Center at the entrance to Mt. Moon, if you wanna grab a bite to eat" Katie said. "That's fine by me" Zach said. So they went inside the Pokemon Center, got the same food they had last time, and headed outside to camp for the night.

"I figured we'd do something else with our #2 tonight sister" Zach said. "There's lots of trees surrounding us, so no one else can see what we do."

As soon as they set up their sleeping bags, Katie went behind a bush while Zach ejected his #2 in a circle of rocks. The two switched roles as Katie got rid of her #2. Their Pikachu joined in on the fun as they added theirs to the pile.

Zach poured a little gasoline, then lit a match and dropped it on the #2 pile. "So much better than burning wood sister" he said. "Yes it is brother" Katie said. Not to mention they used leaves to wipe themselves with once done.

As their #2 burned they talked about their upcoming matches with Misty. "Misty is a great Gym Leader I hear" Katie said. "Yes she is. Her husband is champion Ash Ketchum. Must be nice to have all that fame" Zach said.

After a good night's sleep, they headed through Mt. Moon, and through route 4, before they battled Misty, they stopped at the Pokemon Center to eat some lunch, getting what they usually got and taking laxatives.

"How about we take our #2 at the Gym, and we can see if we can get Misty to join us?" Zach said. "Good idea" Katie said. They headed to the Gym, where they were greeted by Misty. "Hello there challengers" she said.

"I was just about to go take a dump" she then said. "So were we" Katie said. They all headed to the bathroom, which was unisex like all public bathrooms in the Pokemon world and with lots of stalls.

All of them took their seats and began going to the bathroom. "Say Misty, do you have a smartphone on you?" Zach said. "Yes I do, why?" "How about taking a picture of your #2 for me and my sister to see? Take it before you use TP though. We do the same thing all the time."

"Sure, and I think I know who you are too. The Gross Twins, right?" Misty said. "Yes, yes we are" Katie said. After they got done with their business, they all took pictures of their #2, but Misty was the only one to flush.

They showed each other the pictures in amazement, and then headed to the main arena. Needless to say, both of the twins swept Misty's Pokemon. She used 3 different Pokemon for each battle.

"You two are such amazing trainers. I hope one day you get to meet my husband and challenge him for the Pokemon championship" Misty said.

"Well it's off to Vermilion City for us now" Zach said. After they left the gym they went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon, and then have dinner, having what they usually had.

Once in the bathroom, they began to reminisce about the previous summer. "Remember last year when late at night we took a #2 in the community pool while no one was looking?" Zach said.

"That was awesome" Katie said, "of course they never found out it was us that did it. Of course the pool had to be closed for a few days. What about the time we went #2 in a brown paper bag, then placed it on our neighbor's porch and set it on fire?"

"That was wicked cool too" Zach said. After doing what they usually do in a public restroom they went to sleep in a room for the night. They had some training to do the next day on route 5. Then Vermilion City was their next stop.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Well the Cascade Badge is theirs. Now they have Lt. Surge next to battle.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't expect a special flashback chapter? Well you're in luck. I will do one once a month. Again this kind of stuff grosses you out do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

*Flashback: Zach and Katie are 8 years old during the summer*

"Well Katie, here we are, The Super Buffet!" Zach said. "All you can eat for 5.99. We've wanted to go here for quite some time, and our parents finally got the chance."

"This place has everything" Katie said. "It's the restaurant of my dreams."

During their trip to the restaurant each of them got 6 plates including 2 dessert plates. They wanted to go again for sure.

When they returned home, they were not feeling well. They had stomach aches and right when they got home they went to the bathroom.

"I think we overdid it sis" Zach said. "Me too bro" Katie said. All through the night they went #2 several times, taking a picture each time. But at one point both clogged up their toilet and needed their mother's help unclogging them.

"Well, we got one good thing out of our stomach aches" Katie said the next morning. "Yeah, epic pictures of our #2" Zach said. "You know we should find a website that allows people to post these kinds of pictures for others to see."

They have yet to do that as of now, but they will get to it some day.

They slept in for a while the next day to make up for what sleep time they lost using the bathroom.

This wouldn't be the last time they got stomach aches. Nor was it the first.

END OF FLASHBACK.

**Well that was it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 is here finally. Again, if this kind of stuff grosses you out, do not read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

Zach and Katie set out onto route 5 which led to Saffron City, but their next badge was south of there in Vermilion City. They did some training on route 5 for a couple hours, and then went into Saffron City to see some sights.

"How about we go to the Pokemon Trainer Fan Club Katie?" Zach said. "Sounds good" Katie said. They went there and talked about many famous trainers with the other members there. They especially enjoyed talking about Ash and Misty, their idols.

Next they went to Silph Co. HQ. Many years before it was the site of an attempted takeover by Team Rocket. By the time the Gross twins first visited, Team Rocket had long disbanded, their leader, Giovanni, who incidentally was revealed to be Ash's father, in prison.

They next decided to check out the Fighting Dojo, but before they did they healed their Pokemon at the Center. The twins challenged the leader to a double battle, and won easily. Zach got a Hitmonchan, and Katie a Hitmonlee as a prize for winning.

They checked into the Pokemon Center for the night, doing their usual routine of healing, eating, going #2 and taking pictures of it, and then sleeping.

The next morning they set out for Vermilion City. Lt. Surge awaited them in that city's Gym. When they arrived in the city, they realized something. A Ground-Type Pokemon would do great against Surge's Electric-types.

So they left Vermilion City to the east and entered Diglett's cave. They battled with their newly-acquired Fighting Pokemon to each capture a Diglett. After that they had a short stopover at the Pokemon Center then returned to Route 6 to train their Digletts some.

After that, they healed them up at the Center and went to the Gym. Katie was the first to challenge Surge. "Lt. Surge, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle for the Thunder Badge!" she said.

"I accept, whoever you are. Prepare to go down!" Surge said. Surge brought out a Magneton to battle. Katie brought out her Diglett. Magneton tried using Thunderbolt, but it was to no avail. Ground types were completely unaffected by Electric moves.

Diglett used Magnitude to quickly take care of Magenton. Surge's Electabuzz and Raichu fared no better against Diglett. With her victory secure, Katie was awarded the Thunder Badge. Surge went to the Pokemon Center real quick to heal his Pokemon.

Now it was Zach's turn to battle Surge. "If you thought my sister gave you a hard time, you won't do any better against me" he said.

Zach brought out his own Diglett, and made the same sweep that his sister did in her battle. "You two must have been to Diglett's Cave. Well anyway young man, here is your Thunder Badge" Surge said.

With 3 badges each, the twins felt very confident about themselves. They left the Gym and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up their Digletts.

They also had some dinner, and went #2 afterward like usual. "So Katie, Surge was definitely a pushover" Zach said while in the stall. "He sure was" Katie said.

"Celadon City is our next stop" Zach said. "I figure we can shop at the department store, play at the Game Corner and other cool things before we get our Rainbow Badge."

"That sounds like a good deal to me" Katie said. Now that both were done going #2, they took pictures and then used TP, and as always, they did not flush. They showed each other the pictures and went into a room to sleep for the night.

Celadon City was next for the twins. Erika is the Gym Leader there and she uses Grass Pokemon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
